Only Human
by alice10115
Summary: What happens when another person enters the love triangle between Kagome, Kikyo, and Inu-yasha. Will this be the start of new love.
1. Hello

Hello. I've been reading stories on fanfiction for quite some time, but I was unsure of my talents in writing and time managment. I'm good at taking hits so feel free to write whatever you wish as a reveiw. If I misspell anything please notify me. I encourage you to make suggestions. Thank-you for taking your time to read my story. I know this is group under a romance between Sesshomaru and Kagome, but for the first few chapters this will be less visable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its charaters.

* * *

Hello

"Come on Inu-yash. Jezz I thought I was the slow one," said a young woman, age 17, as she ran along the forest floor with nothing keeping her down but gravity itself. Over head a young hanyo ranbranch to branch.

"I heard that Kagome," Inu-yash yelled to her.

"Yeah, so," she giggled having no fears of being attacked. Grrr, she heard him growl. "Don't give me that sass," she cried jokingly, still giggling.

"Whatever, let's relax," he replied trying to sound annoyed. "Hey, where's Miroku and Sango."

"Beats me, they said they where going to take a break and never caught up," she replied putting her backpack down.

"Want some," she said handing him a bottle of pop when he nodded.

"Hey, Kagome, since when did you have so much energy," he asked curiously?

"Didn't really realize it," she replied honestly," hmm," she pondered,"I guess since I got back. I did get a lot of rest over the weekend."

"Strange," he replied.

"Why," she asked with an innocent smile.

"Well you never seemed to be so full of energy or this happy and peppy."

"What so you think it's strange when I'm happy, is that it," se replied sounding hurt.

"Well…" he began speaking. _I just had to walk myself right into this one_. "Well..." He tried again to give her an explanation to no prevail.

"Hey, guys, sorry it took so long to catch up," a tired Miroku said to Kagome and Inu-yash," we where really tired from last nights battle."

"Thank-you," Inu-yasha sighed with great relief. _Saved by the monk._

"Okay," a confused monk replied, "so Kagome how'd you keep up with him, not even we could and we where riding Kirara."

"Beats me, guess I'm just peppy, I did eat some chocolate," Kagome recalled," that's it! I go totally crazy when I eat chocolate, last time I couldn't sleep for a whole week."

"Scary," said the now awake fox kit.

"Here, Shippo," Kagome said handing him a bottle of water. Shippo, without wasting the time to thank Kagome started guzzling down the cool water. He drank a gracious amount before handing it back to his adopted mother.

"So where to," Kagome said peppy as ever.

"Uh, don't you think we could get a little more rest, please," Miroku begged.

"Fine," Kagome sighed. She sat on a log with the small kit in her arms. The demon slayer, with Kirara in her hands, leaned on the side of a tree of a tree. Miroku just stood and Inu-yasha was in a tree near all of the. Suddenly the tree Inu-yasha was on feel down toward the group of travelers and the voice of two people could be heard in a field just beyond the fallen tree.

"Get up and fight me now, I am not patient," a young cat demon said with a smirk on her face. Her opponent, a tall indifferent dog demon, just stood and watched as she took her battle stance.

"Sesshomaru," Inu-yasha said under his breath.

Sesshomaru turned towards his half-brother and said, "Little Inu-yasha, you must be here to watch a master at work."

"For your information we where just passing through," Kagome said. Everyone turned in awe at her boldness, "Now, if you don't mind, me and my posse will be moving on as we planned, that is if some people will stop complaining about being _so _tired."

"Well excuse us for not being high on sugar," a very angered Sango replied.

"Excused," a very delighted Kagome replied.

_ How dare she speak to me like that_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Hello. Earth calling Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome paused to give Sesshomaru time to reply. When he didn't she said,

"Whatever." The ticked Lord growled at her insolence.

"I have no time for this," Sesshomaru said. He turned back towards the forgotten cat demon and said, "We shall continue this some other time," and with that he was gone.

"Come back and fight me," the cat demon screamed into the nothingness. She turned towards Kagome and began to scream vulgar words. All Kagome could make out was, "It's all you fault," and before she knew it a warm hand was around her throat and she was dangling a foot off the ground.

* * *

Thank-you again. Please reveiw. I accept all kinds of critsism. I will write another chapter within the next two weeksor so. Please realize I have homework to do and essays to write.


	2. I am Morias

Hello, again. I want to thank you for your reviews. Sorry I couldn't answer them I do appreciate you. Now… on with the show.

My Name is Morais

"Come back and fight me," the cat demon screamed into the nothingness. She turned towards Kagome and began to scream vulgar words. All Kagome could make out was, "It's all you fault," and before she knew it a warm hand was around her throat and she was dangling a foot off the ground.

"Help," Kagome managed to squeeze out a plea and on that moment, with speed only surpassed by his brother, Inu-yasha had removed Kagome out of the hands of the female demon. "Thank you," Kagome said after she caught her breathe.

"Stand over there with Miroku and Sango," Inu-yasha said. Kagome did as she was told and went to stand behind the two warriors.

"Let me kill her," the cat demon screamed.

"Not on my life," Inu-yasha said back. "Now who are you and why where you fighting Sesshomaru."

"Why's it your business."

"Because Sesshomaru is my half brother and my enemy."

"So your Inu-yasha."

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that there's a rumor going around that Sesshomaru is working with Naraku. I was try to ask Sesshomaru if it was true, but when he didn't answer I got angry and tried to attack him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well I'll be on my way."

"Wait," Kagome said, "Maybe we can help each other."

"No way," Inu-yasha intersected. "Where not taking any help from her." Kagome didn't listen and walked up to the strange demon.

"It's almost dark and we'll be making camp soon. So let's make a deal in return for information you might have we'll give you food and shelter for the night. Deal?"

"Fine, but what about the mutt."

"His name is Inu-yasha and if he does anything to make you feel unwelcome he'll end up with a mouth full of dirt."

"Sounds good."

"Great. Now let's set up camp. I'll make the fire. Sango and Shippo you get wood. Miroku you get water and Inu-yasha you get dinner. O.K. Let's get to it." Within about an hour everyone was feed and a warm fire was made.

"So," Inu-yasha began to say, "who the hell are you." Ignoring Inu-yasha's rudeness the new demon introduced her self.

"I am Morais. A cat demon from the north. My mother was a powerful priestess, but my father was a the leader of a cat demon tribe. Fifty years ago, (Everything happened fifty years ago), a demon killed my mother and my father. I was only a child then around your age," she pointed to Shippo, who was wide-eyed with interest, "only recently did I learn the demon, who killed my parents, was Naraku. I was searching for him in the western lands and stumbled upon a small village where I heard the Lord of the West had made a deal with Naraku."

"What was the deal?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know it was something involving a child named," Morais stopped for a second trying to recall the child's name, "Rin. Yes that's it Rin."

"What would Sesshomaru want with a kid," Inu-yasha asked himself and everyone else.

"I remember seeing him with a little girl before," Kagome said in an attempt to shine light on the subject.

"Well no use spending time on it now. If we're going to get anything done we'll need rest," Miroku said. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to their se4eparate areas around the tree. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara slept close to each other and the fire. Inu-yasha slept in the lowest branch of the closest tree and Miroku slept under leaning against the tree. Morais slept in a tree that was little bit away from the others and choose a branch that was well concealed by the leaves.

I noticed that this chapter is a little choppy. My ideas where less fluent then the last chapter. I did try though. I still can't find the problem with my e-mail, but I have devised a plan. I will answer the first three reviews in the next chapter. Unless you don't want me to answer them in public. In that case please inform me in your review. I have no idea way you wouldn't want your review answered. People are just really weird.

I am also a member of Fiction Press. I love Inu-yasha, but sometimes you need to be original.


	3. Girl Talk

Hello. Again, again. I'm in an unusually good mood tonight. I had a fight with my dad, but we made up. Awww. How sweet. We here goes nothing.

* * *

So here are my answers to the reviews in chapter one:

Amber-Rae-Thank-you like so much. Pretty good for my first review.

Nickole Riddle- I can't wait for the next chapter either. Oh, wait. I have to write it! I thought. Wait a minute. Noooo.

Babylatina- Inu-yasha was trying to give an answer to Kagome's question. I hope I answered yours.

These are the answers to the reviews of chapter two.

Golden-Eyed-Girl- Thank you very much. I'm such a ditz.

RED DAY- Wow. Now if only my teachers felt the same way. I'd be acing every class.

Suellen- Thank-you and yes I did update.

* * *

I forgot the disclaimer last time so I'll do two this time.

I do not own any characters in the anime series and manga, Inu-yasha.

I do not own any characters in the anime series and manga, Inu-yasha.

"Well no use spending time on it now. If we're going to get anything done we'll need rest," Miroku said. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to their se4eparate areas around the tree. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara slept close to each other and the fire. Inu-yasha slept in the lowest branch of the closest tree and Miroku slept under leaning against the tree. Morais slept in a tree that was little bit away from the others and choose a branch that was well concealed by the leaves.

The first to wake up was Kagome. Then Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and last Kirara. Inu-yasha and Morais didn't wake up till the afternoon. They were going at a slow pace so the others allowed the two sleepy demons get in some extra hours of sleep. After all they weren't in a hurry. Kagome made breakfast and later lunch. Miroku went to hunt for some meat and came back with several small, silver fish. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went to get wood and came back victorious. That's how the day went slow and steady, but you know as they say it gets hotter when the sun goes down.

The sun was balancing on the edge of the world. Everyone was sitting around a nice warm fire.

"Hey I'm going to take a nice hot bath. Who wants to come," Kagome asked standing up.

"Me!" exclaimed Sango and Morais.

"Which way Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha pointed directly behind him, "Thankies, now let's go." With that the four girls skipped gingerly in the direction Inu-yasha directed them. About five minutes later they arrived. They stopped and sucked in some of the warm steam coming from the natural wonder. Kagome was the first to enter the water. Next Morais and last, but not least Sango slipped into the water.

"Hey," Morais said.

"Yeah," Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Is, um, Inu-yasha seeing anyone?" Kagome twiddled her fingers and pondered on how she would answer. Did Inu-yasha think of their relationship like that? Did she think of the relationship like that? Sure Inu-yasha is a great guy and yes she did love him, but, as many other relationships, the question was not if she loved him, but if she was _in_ love with him.

"I really don't know," Kagome finally answered. "What do you think Sango?"

"Well," Sango took a second to think, "It's really confusing. I'm sure Inu-yasha has great feelings for you. Especially love, but what kind of love. The love of a brother, the love of a husband, or the love of a lover. That'd be lust. How do you feel about Inu-yasha?"

"I'm not sure and that's the problem. If I was sure I love Inu-yasha like that I would have confronted him already. Sure I can be patient, but at this age I'm just not willing to wait. I would need to know what his answer would be. If he feels the same we might consider going steady. I not I'd give up and stop wasting my time."

"I completely understand," Sango said back.

"So, what's your answer," Morais said. She was getting impatient and the thought that Inu-yasha and Kagome might have something together irritated her.

"You'd have to ask Inu-yasha," Kagome answered. "Oh, wait, we forgot to tell her about Kikyo."

"Who's Kikyo?"

"You don't want to know," answered Sango.

"What she means is that with Kikyo there comes a lot of complications. You see Kikyo was the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, my dad told me stories of it."

"Well, as you probably figured out Inu-yasha is a half demon. He wanted the Shikon no Tama in order to turn full demon and of course he ran into Kikyo. I guess love just sprang or something like that. Then along comes Naraku. He wants the Shikon no Tama, too. He's only a half demon."

"What," Morais exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's only a half demon. Anyways, He tricked Inu-yasha and Kikyo into betraying each other. Kikyo pinned Inu-yasha to a tree and put a spell on him. Kikyo died in the end and the Shikon no Tama went with her. All that happened fifty years ago. I found Inu-yasha and broke the spell. It seems that I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama was in me. I unfortunately broke the Shikon no Tama. Now I'm kinda obligated to fix it. Kikyo was resurrected and now we don't know were she is, but I'm almost positive that Inu-yasha still has a thing for Kikyo."

"Oh, well I'm going to go back to camp now," said Morais.

"Yeah, my too," said Sango. "Are you coming Kagome?"

"In a bit." The two girls dried off using the towels Kagome brought. After they were done changed back into their clothes and walked back towards camp.

"Who does Inu-yasha love," Kagome asked herself. She closed her eyes and dipped her head under the water.


End file.
